


I'll never get your bullet out of my mind, baby

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ImmortalHaus, M/M, Multi, blame apollo again, idunno what the fuck this is tbh, time thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are as old as the Earth itself. Born from legend and mystery, separated when the Gods threw them to the Earth- they all find a way back to each other.-Immortal Haus!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8BitSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/gifts).



> I  
> I got nothing.
> 
> My history might be wrong i am sorry!!!!!!!

 

There are many versions of “The Legend”, however the most common goes as such:

 

_The eldest will be lonesome for a while_

_But when he meets his love, his heart will truly smile_

_He will bare the design_

_Filling it in over time_

_Violet he will be, the most cunning of all_

_For his shape and size having no real value at all_

_Careful and graceful- always at his best_

_He will keep his cards close to his chest_

_The woman will be as brave and true as any hero can be_

_With flames that only will grow- she will be the key_

_She will try to hide away, when push comes to shove_

_But she will learn you cannot hide from true love_

_Cold as winter and hard as ice he will be_

_But also as kind and friendly you will see_

_He is the way to get her to stay_

_Through this he will open the gateway_

_Glimpses into the future will save a life_

_He will truly always be a knight_

_His color will be black_

_But love in his heart- he surly will not lack_

_Tough he will appear- but tragedy he has seen_

_His power a great deal of magnitude, but do not be fooled he is obscene_

_A joker- set to make everyone smile_

_For them, he will always go the extra mile_

_Underestimated and quiet, this one will be_

_But his touch will grant him the ability to see_

_He will be the last to be found of the six- a beautiful token_

_But be careful, he is broken_

_Once reunited again- truly enchanted_

_The last gift will be granted_

-

            He’s working in some general store; he has been for…6 months? 9 months? A year? (he doesn’t remember anymore). At this point the years have started to blend together, and he can’t be bothered to care anymore. [He thinks it’s 1908, but for all he knows it could be 1976].

            He has a shitty apartment, in some shitty town he still doesn’t know the name of, which has equally shitty weather. He works a shitty job, with shitty hours and at this point the highlight of his life has been the keeping up with the news of the Paris Olympics (He really tries to ignore the taste of bile he gets in the back of his throat at the mention of Paris).

            “Adam.” The voice of his co-worker, Aleks (along with a gentle toss of a pack of cigarettes), snap Adam back into reality. A reality where he was just starring at the wall besides the cash register for Lord knows how long.

            “Hmm?” Aleks rolls his eyes at the reply from Adam, but Adam honestly really doesn’t give a shit. This seems to be a trend lately. And by lately, he means for the past…ya’know forever.

            “Your shift is over. Go home man.” And with a nod to the boy, Adam is grabbing his hat and already unlocking his door to his apartment before he really knows what he is doing. As soon as Adam is in the apartment he knows something is off, something is different. You don’t live for nearly 5 goddamn millenniums without picking up on some basic things such as ‘noticing the fact there is a pair of flats on the floor beside the door’.

            But again, after nearly 5 goddamn millenniums you also start to pick up on the fact, you’re not gonna fucking die, and at this point you’ve been through worse than whoever has made themselves at home in your apartment.

            “How long have you been here?” Adam doesn’t even linger as he passes the figure curled in his armchair, he just goes right into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, already pulling a second mug out with his own.

            “About an hour or so.” The voice makes Adam almost, _almost_ drop the mugs but he keeps his hands steady and his shoulders squared and he must have it wrong because there’s no way it’s her. She’s not a part of his life anymore. She had made sure of that.

            “Hello, Adam.” And only then does Adam turn around to the figure now in the arch way of his kitchen.

            “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” She continues and Adam is dead set on not showing how much he cares that she’s here. That she found him, that she came back.

            “It certainly has been.” Adam pauses and lingers before letting the name slip out, “Elyse.”

-

            “I’m married now.” They’ve been sat in mutual silence for a few hours now. He on the couch, mug empty on the table, a book open on his lap (she always did get annoyed at being ignored). Adam ignores the sting of the colored in part of his tattoo- the sting of her _mark._

            He only gives a hum in reply. He stopped caring about her a long time ago (is what he tells himself, at least).

            “He wants to meet you.” That, that gets Adam’s attention making him sigh and look up from the book.

            “Why are you here, Elyse?” The mug is still steaming in her hands, the gentle glow of red from her palms makes Adam want to recoil (he remembers how much damage can come from those frail hands). She has a blank look on her face, the carefully placed mask that Adam had taught her to perfect.

            “I missed you.” She says it like it is nothing. Like it’s as simple as ‘the sky is blue’ or ‘you need milk’. It stirs something up inside Adam and it’s not a good feeling- it’s a feeling that makes him want to find a way to hurt her as bad as she hurt him when she left. When she abandoned him in the middle of France, leaving him to think her dead. Leaving him to assume her gone forever after a century of being together.

            “That’s interesting.” Is all he replies. And Adam can see out of his peripheral vision the red tint grows wider around her hands and he smirks without meaning too. It was always fun to rile her up, easy too. He turns back to the book and he knows there’s more- Elyse never did anything without at least 5 motives.

            “He’s one of the others.” The façade drops and Adam doesn’t give a shit about the cat and mouse game anymore, she has the upper hand and they both know it.

            “Take me to him.”

-

            His name is James. And he is undoubtedly, 100% the other side to Elyse’s coin. He is busy making snowflakes appear from his finger tips and onto the nose of their dog, when Adam first sees him.

            “You still name your dog Benson?” Is all he can ask to Elyse, 5 fucking millenniums and finally he’s found 2 out of the 6 people that are supposed to complete him. 2 of the 6-other people born from the same legend he was.

            “Of course,” She chuckles before adding, “That is something I will never let go of.”

-

            Adam and James get on well, really well. And before really meaning too-Adam is falling back into having a life with other people- socializing on a day to day basis after God knows how long.

            (Elyse will tell him later that it in fact 1924, and **not** 1908.)

            James tells Adam about his life, and his adventures- and it’s one night that they conclude that Adam and James had met before- they just never touched. They had met in in New York in the early 1800’s (“It was the place to be, I don’t know.”). While Adam was working at a newspaper stand and James as a traveling salesman.

            Adam had meant to take it slow, but as soon as James found out who Adam was- Adam was being hugged and being filled with the familiar sizzle of the tattoo fading in more. Now next to the light red color in the off center left-hand side of his mark, a soft and warm pastel blue appears.

-

            It takes another decade [8 years really] for them to find another ‘counterpart’ as James had starting calling them, (“The term soulmates is so clunky don’t you think?” [Adam doesn’t want to argue]).

            3 working together was much faster than working on your own- and luckily, as the God’s had allowed it. They didn’t just find number 4, they find 4 and 5.

            Or as they preferred to be called: Joel and Lawrence.

-

            (Somewhere in that decade Adam stops paying for his own apartment, and stops using the spare bed at James and Elyse’s.

            Somewhere in that decade Adam falls in love).

-

            They pack up and leave for Chicago pretty much as soon as they find out where the other 2 are (Adam had given psychics such a hard time, but goddamn he was glad he went along with it this time). They all got lucky- having not trusted the banks and keeping their money with them when the depression hits, and he’s glad he decided to work some shitty job even without needing too.

            They plan ahead and know it will take over a week to get to Chicago (Adam finds out it was Nevada he was living in for all this time), but luckily James was even more well off than Adam was and had his own car. So, they were free to travel at their own pace.

            (Not even his own car, he went out and bought a brand-new car the day before they left. The black 3-Window Buick instantly gets named ‘Canary’).

            Canary takes them all the way into Chicago but somewhere in between they stop for the night and go to the movies- where Adam becomes introduced to a cartoon Elyse found her fancy with called ‘Looney Tunes’.

            “Look they’ve got a new character! That Pig.” She says as the reel starts “I wonder if he’ll stick around.”

            (The next morning Elyse will tell him the pigs name is ‘Porky Pig’ and for some reason it makes Adam chuckle).

-

            When they roll into Chicago Adam can’t squash down the urge he has to keep James and Elyse out of danger. It wasn’t exactly an unknown fact that Chicago was a big violence city- and the psychic had only been able to get them so close; the rest was up to them.

            Adam knew it was ridiculous- they can’t die but still, no matter who you are- or how old you may be; it takes a lot to let someone (or _someones_ ) you love walk into danger.

            They end up finding a house about 2 hours outside of Chicago- mostly for peace of mind. It’s big enough so when James introduces himself and his wife, along with his _brother_ no one questions it.

            Adam hopes the day for him being able to hold James’ hand in public without threat of prison or “treatment”. (Days like that make Adam miss Oscar, and his smartass mouth).

-

            After living in Illinois for 3 months they find Joel. The psychic had been able to give a vague description for each of them.

            _“They are both male. One naturally has hair curlier than most dolls, and the other has…has eyes that seem to see forever.”_

            And from the second Adam see’s the man, he just _knows._ He can just feel it somewhere from inside him, from his soul- reaching out towards this lithe boy in a suit that cuts him just right. And when Adam manages to catch his eye- the smile he gets make him swallow all his doubt about finding their ‘missing pieces’.

-

            Adam brings Joel back to the café where Elyse and James had sat for lunch, Adam being careful to not touch the curly haired man. The summertime breeze washing over them and Adam doesn’t remember feeling this good during any of his lifetimes.

            And when Adam sees Elyse’s face when she realizes who Adam found, well that feeling just gets better.

-

            Joel takes them to Lawrence soon after they’ve got pleasantries out of the way. The man basically bouncing during the walk to their home.

            “So how did you know it was me?” Joel asks, and Adam sees a flash of light go through his eyes and Adam finds himself playfully rolling his own eyes- while James starts to explain.

            “How did _you_ know it was me?” Adam asks, and he stops- and Joel just laughs.

            “Well when the person you love most in this world, bolts up out of bed at 3 AM telling you about how ‘the other 3’ are close. You start listening as he tells you about clear blue eyes,” Joel gives James a pointed look at this, “Sunray golden hair,” A turn to Elyse, “And a soul so tortured it makes Van Gogh look like his life was nothing.” Joel ended that with an eyebrow quirk and a stare at Adam.

            “…Did he really say that?” Is all Elyse can ask, and she wants to reach out and comfort Adam but she can’t. Their already in a dangerous territory.

            And Joel throws his head back and laughs, “About you two? Yes. About you?” Joel looks at Adam and winks, “No. He said something much more romantic.”

            Adam tries to hide the blush at the drop-in Joel’s voice at the word romantic and keeps following the bouncing fluff of black curls.

-

            When they get to the shitty, falling apart apartment building- Adam sighs. He is glad they got a big house, because no way were their counterparts staying here.

            (And based on the look James gave him, he was thinking the exact same thing).

            When they get up to the door and it swings open to a man with some _serious_ bedhead and a smile on his face (despite the tears on his cheeks), Adam feels something click.

            “My name is Lawrence and I’m already kind of in love with you.”

-

            Lawrence and Joel had packed their apartment the morning after Lawrence got his vision of them being close.

            “I saw a house, with us all in the kitchen…” And he lingers before adding, “Along with two other figures. But all I remember about them is red hair and a wheezy laugh.”

            It’s not much- but it is something.

-

            Joel and Lawrence move into the house that day and James tells the neighbors that they’re boarders from Idaho- and it seems to do the trick because pretty soon after that, the neighborhood quiets down with the chatter and gossip of their lives. (Instead it becomes all about Mrs. Bunarb who is getting a _divorce._ The horror!)

-

            They wait until that evening for Adam to finally touch them, and they all watch as the tattoo gets colored in- however instead of coloring in right next to James’, it first goes to the ends and colors it there. A light purple (“It’s violet.” Joel corrects him later), while Lawrence’s fills the start of the tattoo with a black.

            “Why didn’t it keep coloring the tattoo in like it had been?”

-

            It’s about a month into Joel and Lawrence living there that Adam figures out two things. One: Adding them into their weird ass relationship took no time what so ever. And two was to figure out who Joel was in terms of their ‘prophecy’. Honestly their story/prophecy/legacy had been translated and transcribed so many times he didn’t worry about it much, but he was grateful he had bothered to look up the ‘newest’ translation.

            [Back in Nevada curiosity had gotten the best of him one day and he had headed to the library, found the newest rendition of the poem and kept it in his wallet ever sense].

And the only reason Adam confirms who Joel is (he had a suspicion), is because one night, Adam can’t sleep and is making his way downstairs when Adam sees Joel through the crack in his bedroom door- where Joel has one of Elyse’s skirts on and right before his eyes Adam sees the curves appear and Joel’s’ curls extend to below his shoulder blades.

‘ _One will be the most cunning of all_

_Shape and size having no value at all’_

Adam has no idea why he pushes the door open, or why he takes a step into the room and does what he does- but he thanks himself later.

Adam just wraps his arms around Joel, feeling the surprise intake of the others’ breath, and looks at the two of them in the mirror. Joel all soft curves and flowy lilac skirt, and Adam a mix of muscle and soft skin and only in his boxers.

It’s nice.

Adam doesn’t say anything, not even when Joel turns around and starts to cry into his chest- Adam just scoops him up and curls onto the bed with him. They lie in comfortable silence for a long while, until the sun comes up and Joel can hear the shuffling of feet. But Adam doesn’t move, and even though he knows Joel is awake, instead he readjusts so that the skirt isn’t hiked up- and is lying flat on Joel’s legs like it’s supposed to, and presses a kiss into the mess of a hairstyle Joel had.

-

            Then, that fall- the war starts (well…the US joins the fight and the news becomes wide spread) and Adam feels more intensely than he has ever felt about anything before. The neighbors start to whisper about ‘the Jew boy’ living with them- and it makes his blood boil. The newspaper report always reads with an uncaring tone- and Adam wants to scream. The radio station skips over the tragedy, almost if we don’t talk about it it’ll go away- and Adam wants to hurt something.

 Many nights he is woken up to Lawrence yelling- then describing what exactly was happening. The fear, the pain, the _process._ And it breaks Adam a little more every time.

            By December they all decide to help.

-

            Joel no longer has his adorable crooked nose, or fluffy black hair- now instead a short button nose with flat blonde hair. It kills Adam to see him putting so much effort into something he shouldn’t have to hide.

-

            The war ends (too many years later, in Adam’s opinion), and they leave Holland and find a new home back in the states- this time Washington. It takes a long while for Joel to not instantly change his appearance when they leave the house, and everyone tries not to show how much that still stings.

(Joel will never admit it but during the war he really longed for dying sometimes- it just wasn’t right).

            They buy a house in the woods of northern Washington- a small town with less than 400 people- them all silently agreeing that the last two would find them easier if they managed to stay in one place.

            Washington is rainy and the world is just starting to embrace a new decade. 1949 is fun for all of them, many parties and the whole nation seems to be celebrating. They get a television (much thanks to James and his never seemingly depleting income), and they all find time to watch _The Goldberg’s_ together- all squished onto the slightly beaten couch in their new house.

-

            Living in a secluded area ended up being the breath of fresh air they all wanted, being able to give lingering touches without fear of someone walking by the house, being able to draw loud moans out of each other without fear the neighbors recognizing that the voices weren’t _just_ James and Elyse.

            (Slowly Joel becomes Joel again, and they all let go of the breath they didn’t realize they’d been holding).

-

            The 50’s start and so do the new trends, and Joel seems happier than ever. Rambling on and on about the newest dresses and skirts- always getting a laugh from Adam and James (but never in a harsh way- in a simple way that ends with a kiss to the boys’ forehead and a loving smile).

-

            It’s 1954 when they meet Bruce.

-

            Adam and Lawrence are the only two that seem willing to rise when the sun does- which usually leaves them to do the early Saturday morning grocery run. (Adam always complains about having to do it every week, but he loves the planned one-on-one time with Lawrence).

            It’s a Saturday- much like any other Saturday, when a man- head low- bumps into Adam. And instantly Adam feels the sizzle on his skin and grabs the mans arm in order to keep him from leaving and blurts out,

            “ _Tough he will appear- but tragedy he has seen, His power a great deal of magnitude, but do not be fooled he is obscene, A joker- set to make everyone smile, For them, he will always go the extra mile.”_

            The man looks ready to cry.

            “Bruce. I’m Bruce.” And Adam is sure a grocery store has never become such an important place in anyone’s life.

-

            Bruce had been living in Washington for about 30 years- avoiding the busy cities and trying to find a way to rein in his powers- the cities too busy with too many voices.

            (“I can normally choose when I want to listen and when I don’t but…sometimes if there are too many voices I can’t block it as easily. I’ve basically had a headache for the past 200 years…you know until I moved here.”)

-

            Adam and Lawrence bring him home- as if he’s a lost puppy, not the second to last missing piece of their fucked up puzzle. And once they’re in the door Adam smirks and calls out,

            “We’re home! And we found something special!” Adam laughs quietly to himself as he places the bags on the counter and can hear Elyse and James start to pander about what it possibly could be from all the way upstairs.

            “Is it bigger than a breadbox?” Joel calls jokingly, and Adam can hear footsteps starting down the hall- those fuckers hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet.

            “It’s green.” Is all Adam calls back and Lawrence laughs before dropping a kiss onto Adam’s head and unpacking the groceries.

            “Green? Is it more fucking celery? We didn’t even eat all of it last ti-” Lawrence doesn’t have to turn around in order to pinpoint when Joel puts together who they found. A second later two other set of footsteps stop in the doorway and Lawrence laughs to himself- he had seen this coming, but why ruin the surprise?

            “Bruce.” Is all other man says before giving the three in the doorway a smile, “My name is Bruce. And man, you all are a hard bunch to find.”

-

            Bruce moves in over the next month, all of them trying their damnest to not draw attention to themselves. Small towns, mean little to do- which mean gossip is a big thing for most everyone.

            But soon enough snow starts to fall and James is more active than he is the rest of the year. He teaches Bruce how to make the ‘perfect’ snowball (and then teaches him to how perfectly aim it at Joel and Adam).

            The best is when their all home, curled up into the bed they had made large enough to fit them all (3 queen size mattress’ seem to do the trick), and Bruce found a permeant spot in-between Lawrence and James.

-

            “I love you.” Adam feels stupid when he lets it slip. They’re not doing anything romantic- or special even. Elyse and himself are cooking dinner, while Joel sits on the counter flipping through a fashion magazine Lawrence had brought home for him. Lawrence is sitting on the floor- Joel’s feet swinging next to his head, and James had Bruce sitting on the kitchen stool next him and Adam had looked up- seen all of his counterparts and it just…clicked.

            Adam has instantly widened his eyes and stared down to where he had been cutting up tomato’s- waiting for someone to say something. And, as normal, Joel was his saving grace.

            The black haired male didn’t even look up from his magazine, “We love you too, you odd-ball.”

            And just like that everything was normal.

-

            After dinner they end up on the couch, their television playing some show no one is listening to and Adam has had a little bit too much wine so he can’t bring himself to not ask,

            “Why did you and James’ get married?” He asks Elyse but it gets everyone else’s attention- and he’s glad to see he’s not the only one who had been wondering.

            “Because if we didn’t,” James starts to laugh as he picks up discarded wine glasses, “She was going to jail.”

            (Elyse explains that she had been running a Speakeasy and met James- and once the police got onto her tail, she convinced them she was just an innocent little ol’ house wife. She had agreed to marry James because she had assumed she would just outlive him and it wouldn’t matter. After a year or so of playing pretend they fell in love- and subsequently told each other their deepest secrets.

            “ _How stupid I was. Now I’m stuck with him_.”)

-

            Adam gets another shitty job, in the town square at the antiques store. James and Elyse get jobs in the bank (James as a teller, Elyse as the receptionist). Bruce keeps his job as a writer for the newspaper, and Joel swindles Lawrence into buying stocks for them.

            Lawrence also picks up the habit of going on ‘adventures’ sometimes for weeks on end, but always coming back with something he claims will be ‘important later on’

            (James always gives him shit because why will a flyer for ‘The Quarrymen’ and a piece of paper with the signature of “Alfred Hitchcock” **ever** going to be important? Or how is a brochure from ‘Martin Luther King Jr.’s’ sermon ever going to come back?

            [Lawrence always just winks and adds the miscellaneous items to the box in the attic]).

            Joel plays house wife- and they all love it. Coming home to the sound of Elvis Presley from the radio and Joel from the kitchen. Sometimes the smell of apple pie hitting them all in the face as soon as the door opened.

            All in all by the end of the 1950’s, they were pretty happy- pretty content.

            But all too aware of the gap in Adam’s tattoo.

            The gap right in the middle.

-

            There are nights where Adam doesn’t sleep, and neither can Bruce. And they wind up curled together on their couch, Adam half heartily watching the show on the television and Bruce tracing the blank spot on Adam’s bicep.

            “It took me a long time to figure out what it is.” Adam says one night, he whispers it- almost as if what he is saying is a secret. And Bruce looks up at him with a small smile.

            “It’s ivy wound to look like each of our initials.” Bruce mumbles and Adam smiles at him before kissing the top of his head.

            “Without any color, it was just a bunch of lines. Took me up until we met Joel to figure it out.” Adam admits and gently tussles Bruce when he hears him laugh.

            Its quiet for a long while after that before Bruce, stops tracing and looks up at Adam.

            “It’s an M.” And Adam looks at him, before following his eyes to the center of his mark.

            “His name starts with an M.”

-

            “Joel I swear to God if you do not stop singing that god forsaken Lollipop song in your head, I will end you.” Bruce has his head down on the counter, but his voice still holds a growl and Joel pouts from his spot on the counter.

            “No mind reading in the house!” He protests and James rolls his eyes at the two of them and goes back to flipping through their mail.

            “I heard that James.” Is all Bruce mumbles and James laughs. And Elyse drops a kiss to the back of Bruce’s head.

“Why do you all have to think so loud sometimes?” Is all Bruce whines out and Lawrence laughs before throwing out a:

“To make up for the lack of thought you have.” Bruce just makes a sound in the back of throat, but not rising to the bait- and they all realize he must really being hurting and it’s in that moment Adam gets an idea, and Bruce whips his head up from the counter and looks at him.

            “Yes. God please.”

-

            It takes a few weeks but by the end of it, there’s a reasonably sized shed at the very end of their property- sound proofed to the best of their abilities and the next time everything is too much Bruce goes to the little shed- and comes back a few days later looking so much better and Adam makes a mental note to build a frame for the small bed they had placed inside.

-

            The sixties come and Elyse laughs as he watches how invested his boys get over The Ed Sullivan Show (it just now becoming available to them). She finds it adorable how James will always stay up late with herself and Joel to watch The Andy Griffith show- despite his claiming to hate it.

-

            Adam grows to love his job in the antiques shop- and he falls in love with the history behind it (It being owned by an elderly man who opened it after his wife died. (“She always had an eye for the classics.”)

            And during his shifts he starts to notice a man come in, he never touches anything- and never speaks to Adam but comes in like clockwork. Every Tuesday and Thursday at 1:09 to 1:20. Adam gives up trying to make conversation about the 5th attempt- assuming the man is deaf or mute or simply not a people person.

            This goes on for about a year, and out of nowhere the man makes it apparent he’s listening to Adam’s one sided conversations. He eventually brings in a note pad and asks Adam about trunks, and Adam looks at him and asks his name- but the man just gives a sad smile, and leaves through the door- 1:20 on the dot.

            The man doesn’t come back for two months, and when he reappears Adam feels a sigh of relief.

            “Where you been, cat?” Adam asks, he’s busy wiping down the front case when the man walks in and Adam stops when he sees the man just makes a beeline for him- and before Adam really knows what’s going on the man is placing his hand over Adam’s and the sizzle is back.

            “Matthew, I think. I think I was called Matthew.”

-

            Matthew refuses to come home with Adam that night- Adam can tell he’s terrified of something, but Adam doesn’t push it. He gives Matt their address and can’t stop himself from giving the smaller man a hug.

            Adam feels him tense for a long moment before he can feel the light touch of the hug being reciprocated.

-

            That night Adam goes home, and avoids everyone else. He wears long sleeves and avoids Lawrence’s disappointed gaze.

-

            This doesn’t last long because by the end of the month- on one of the rare days they all are home- a knock comes to the door and Adam let’s Joel answer it without thought.

            “Uh.” Is all Joel can say before Matthew is pushing his way inside and finding Adam’s eyes and letting out a sigh of relief.

            “Guys…This is Matthew. He…his color is white.” And as soon as Adam says it, and everyone realizes what he’s said- Adam’s arm is bursting into flames and he vaguely recalls yelling as he falls to the floor.

            And just before the pain is too much and he passes out he remembers the last line of the poem- the one still tucked into his wallet.

            ‘ _Once reunited again- truly enchanted  
            The last gift will be granted_.’

-

            Adam wakes up, however long later- to the blurry figure of Joel and Matthew, standing over his bed with equally worried looks on their faces. Adam wants to laugh- Joel always looks ridiculous when he makes that face- but instead all he does is cough.

            “Oh, thank the Lord.” Is all Joel manages to get out before giving Adam a kiss, “You’ve been out for weeks, Adam. 2 weeks actually.”

            “There’s…something else.” Matthew adds and Adam looks at him in confusion. What else could their be? It clicks in Adams head a moment later

            “The last gift?” Adam watches as Matt nods and then lifts his shirt up and along his ribs, a matching ivy pattern is there, but now at the end a budding flower- the top pedal with an ‘S’.

            “His name is Sean, and he appeared in the house right after you passed out.”

-

            [And when Joel had said ‘appeared’ - he really did in fact mean appeared. As in as soon as Adam had hit the floor, the boy was standing in the middle of their living room- more confused than they were].

-

            Adam meets Sean the next day, the boy in the kitchen-humming along with Joel to whatever song was on their radio. Adam had stopped in the doorway- and had felt as if his breath had been taken from his lungs.

            “Goodmorning.” Adam says it softly, and tries not to yell when Sean turns around- widens his eyes then…then disappears. Right into thin fucking air.

            “Uh.” Is all Adam can say- he’s still rooted to his spot in the archway, and Joel just rolls his eyes.

            “God dammit, Spoole.”

-

            Adam learns that Sean is the embodiment of their souls- the pure and kind parts of them (that parts that had seemed to dwindle and become calloused over time). He knows how lonely Adam was- walking through decades before finding Elyse. He could tell them all in detail what Bruce thought of them, without the other saying a word.

            He was a part of their minds- he knew when Joel was trying to protect himself with deflection and snarky humor. When Bruce would need to hang out by himself for a few days, Sean always seemed to have a blanket and a smile ready for whenever Matt stumbled in- shaking and tense.

-

            The 60’s end with Lawrence dragging them to Woodstock, and they all laugh at Sean’s horribly bright yellow shirt that he wakes up wearing. (They never learn where it came from). The 70’s is the decade they move to a new house- a fancy mansion in “East Egg”- as James insisted on calling it. They live just a few hours outside of New York, and spend most days lounging in the garden and making use of all the new bedrooms.

            The 70’s start with all of them piling onto the couches watching the first ever episode of _All My Children_. The decade is spent full of kissing in wildflower fields and wild smiles.

            The 80’s is full of big hair and louder music- much to Joel’s distaste. Adam, Lawrence and James end up getting into the punk scene, and while Joel might hate the music- he _certainly_ does **not** mind the leather.

            The 90’s are filled with them joining to the streets, marching and protesting- using their voices to defend what they know is right. Surprisingly it’s timid, quiet Sean that starts them going. Signs made and black paint smudged under his eyes- looking ready for a fight.

            They start the new century drunk, all twisted together in the custom size bed Matt made them. The new century starts with hands touching anything and everything near them, with loud moans and -in Matt’s case- rope burns.

            They start the new century the way it was always supposed to be-

            Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!!!
> 
> My tumblr: PartyAtMyHaus


End file.
